


Nazi but he's a simp

by troies



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troies/pseuds/troies
Summary: Nazi crushing on Ancom
Relationships: Ancom/Nazi, Anfash - Relationship, Libleft/Authrigh, Nazi/Ancom, authright/libleft, opposite unity - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Nazi but he's a simp

**Author's Note:**

> ayo?

“Yeah but neo-pronouns are great and valid! They’re good are making people think outside the gender binary-“  
“Sure whatever but you have to admit, we’ve been using traditional pronouns for awhile now there must be a good reason why.”  
“WHbiwebgrh, NOT TRUE, there are PLENTY societies that didn’t go by the same gender binary today.”  
Nazi was jealous. Ancom spoke so passionately about qui’s ideals, sparkling eyes, with him animatedly wiggling his arms up and down. Ancom lived so earnestly with qui’s heart on qui’s sleeve, the way Ancom’s eye sparkled with so much life and had so much love whilst Nazi turned bitter and cynical.  
“Mhmm, whatever he says…” Nazi mutters to himself.  
“Wha- Nazi, I told you, IT’S QUE/QUEM,” Ancom whined.  
“Okayyy fine, I’ll call you que/quem,” Nazi rolled his eyes back.  
“Wh- You really wil-“  
“Just kidding.”  
“WH- Ugh nevermind!” Nazi eyes crinkled slightly along with a small smile that appeared but was hidden behind his hand which propped his head up. That smile soon disappeared,  
“Anarkiddy, you know you cannot have proper, productive discourse with those on the right.” Commie gave Ancom an affectionate head rub while smiling softy, Ancom pushed his hand away after a little bit,  
“Ehh, you never know what can happen Tankie.” Ancom looked at Commie with such soft and affectionate eyes, Nazi was more than a little bit jealous that he wasn’t on the receiving end of Ancom’s eyes but he couldn’t be mad at Ancom looking so happy and content but that didn’t mean he didn’t hate Commie.  
“Degenerates.” Nazi muttered under his breath. 

Nazi looked down at Ancom who was sprawled out on the living room couch, with the wonderful smell of weed in the air at 3am.  
“Ayo, it’s Nazi!” Ancom said excitedly. Nazi’s eyes soften for a split second before he spoke with a hard voice, “What is it Ancom.” Nazi asked point-blank with a period.  
“Water, pleaseee.” Nazi recoiled in disgust.  
“Do I look like a waiter to you?”  
“Naziiiii.” Ancom softly whined. Nazi left out a sigh and went to the kitchen with a small blush. Nazi grabbed a glass and turned on the facet. No matter how much Nazi tried, he couldn’t say no to Ancom. Nazi picked up the glass and walked towards the couch,  
“Here, I…” Nazi trailed off as Ancom was fast asleep on the couch. Nazi crouched down next to Ancom’s head after setting down the glass on the table with a clink.  
Nazi tenderly brought his finger to the long eyelashes of Ancom, who is sleeping peacefully, Nazi could feel the light butterflies in his stomach. Nazi reached out and slowly pulled off Ancom’s bandana. It was a well established fact that Ancom was the best looking one out of the four extremists but it was sometimes hard to tell because of the fact that Ancom obscured qui’s face but Nazi usually didn’t mind because his favorite feature was Ancom’s eyes which were sharp and in a deep, and beautiful green hue but qui’s soft lips and nose suited qui’s small face perfectly. If only Ancom looked at him with qui’s beautiful, green eyes. Nazi sighed, “Goddamn perverted, degenerate, piece of shit,” Nazi muttered, “I’m going to bed.”


End file.
